Macadamia Nut
Macadamia Nut is another awesome song made by the Animaniacs. thumb|400px|right|Music Video Lyrics (Dot laughs) Y+W : Helloooo, nurse! Yakko : Uhhh... Dot : (spoken) I am NOT trying to be annoying. Y+W : Aie! Dot : I act like a nut, so they call me Macadamia, I dance like a klutz on a show called Animania, Dot overdub: Am I a cutie? Absolutey! And a beauty, you can bet your patootie! D+N+Minerva: But if you touch me, or even get near me, I'll have you arrested, do you hear me? Y+W : Dot is a nut, so they call her Macadamia, She's cracked in the head, and kooky in the brainia, Each line in this song sounds pretty much the sameia, Oy, Macadamia! Ralph : Daaah... Y+W : Donde que vas a Nintendo Macadamia, Hola que pasa you grande sack o' grania, Qui a coupé le fromage, we abstainia, Oy, Macadamia! (Wakko burps) Dot : Now, please don't mention by brother, The one they call Wakkoreno, (Wakko burps) Dot overdub: He's always burping Every hour Dot: So I threw him out of the tower! Wakko : Whoooaaaaaa! (Dot laughs) Dot: (spoken) Now come on, what did you want me to do? He was grossing me out! And I'm just a cute little thing. So don't cross me! Y+W : She's cracked like a nut, so they call her Macadamia, Whenever she gets mad, you'll experience painia, Cuts and bruises you will sustainia, Oy, Macadamia! Pinky : Narf! Y+W : Lava tus manos, por favor, Macadamia, The world is the goal for Pinky and the Brainia, Dot : Otra vez on y vas the repetitive refrainia, Y+W : Oy, Macadamia! Brain : Ye-e-ess!!! Dot: (spoken) Don't hate me because I'm cute. (Pesto beats up Squit) Squit: Ow! Yakko : Mac, Mac Mac, Mac, Mac, Macadamia, Mac, Mac Mac, Mac, Mac, Macadamia, Mac, Mac Mac, Mac, Mac, Macadamia, Oy, Macadamia! Skippy: Spew! Yakko : Mac, Mac Mac, Mac, Mac, Macadamia, Mac, Mac Mac, Mac, Mac, Macadamia, Mac, Mac Mac, Mac, Mac, Macadamia, Y+W: Oy, Macadamia! Boo : B'gawk! (Dot laughs) (Skippy laughs) (Pinky laughs) (D+Sk+P+HN+M laugh) Slappy: (spoken) I don't get it. What's the joke? D+Sk+P+HN+M: Uhhh... Yakko : Uhhh... Dot : I'm a nut who's known as Macadamia, But you can call me by my other nameia, Dot overdub: Louisa Francesca Banana-Fanna Bo Besca. Dot: Or just plain Dot, the name I flirt to, But if you call me Dottie, I'll have to hurt you! YW+D : Mac, Mac Mac, Mac, Mac, Macadamia, Mac, Mac Mac, Mac, Mac, Macadamia, Mac, Mac Mac, Mac, Mac, Macadamia, Oy, Macadamia! Mac, Mac Mac, Mac, Mac, Macadamia, Mac, Mac Mac, Mac, Mac, Macadamia, Mac, Mac Mac, Mac, Mac, Macadamia, Oy, Macadamia! Nuts! Trivia *This not a good parody of Los Del Rio's Macarena, Macarena is a bad parody of this. *Her other name is Louisa Francesca Banana-Fanna Bo Besca or just plain dot. **If you call her Dottie, She'll have to hurt you. **Every line in this song sounds pretty much the same-ia. Category:THINGS THAT ARE PROBABLY DANGEROUS TO YOUR HEALTH! Category:Songs Category:Awesomeness Category:Songs by the Animaniacs Category:IN SOVIET RUSSIA